No More Heartbreak
by WeFallForever
Summary: Leah Clearwater. She’s known as one of the most bitter and angry people in La Push. And ironically, the only person that can bring her out of this mood is one of the very people who did it to her.


**No More Heartbreak**

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! This one came to me while I was listening to Sober by Pink. I hope you like it, and, as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters you see here. Stephanie Meyer-who is NOT me-does. **

**Summary: Leah Clearwater. She's known as one of the most bitter and angry people in La Push. Ironically, the only person that can bring her out of this mood is one of the very people who did it to her. **

I am an absolute wreck.

It was two a.m. and the tears would not stop flowing, reminding me over and over again about how pitiful and _stupid_ I was. It was absolute torture.

_Why? _I thought, clutching my pillows closer to me. _Why did it have to be _her_?_

Maybe if it hadn't someone so close to me, I wouldn't be so heartbroken. I wouldn't feel so God damn betrayed. Maybe if it hadn't been Emily, I would have moved on.

Another sob rippled through me and I let it out, the scream reaching every corner of the house. I knew that Seth and the other wolves probably would have heard, but I didn't care. Let them make their snide comments and rude gestures-they don't know what it's like to feel so lonely.

I cried out again.

I threw the covers over my face and stayed there for what feels like hours. The pack would be expecting me for patrol any second, but nothing would make me move tonight. Tonight would be a time for mourning.

I had just received the invitation in the mail. The envelope was small and dainty, yellow-coloured with glitter all over it. No doubt my cousin had designed it, so I could already expect the inevitable blow.

The wedding is in two months.

They had some nerve, expecting me to show up. Expecting me to actually be _happy_ for them. They both took my heart and ripped it into tiny shreds, scattering it across the world and leaving me so broken inside.

_You are cordially invited to Sam and Emily's… _

Sam and Emily. Emily and Sam.

Did they have to sound so fucking perfect together? Why couldn't they have fallen apart like our relationship had?

I had thrown the invitation in the trash.

_Leah and Sam. Sam and Leah._

Didn't that sound so much better? So much more pleasant?

So much like a pipe dream…

A knock on the door caused me to growl. I didn't need anybody to talk to me right now. I didn't need anybody's sympathy-sympathy is for the weak.

"Piss off!" I mumbled into my pillow, hoping that they would take the hint and leave me alone.

They didn't.

My door was thrown open and I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Seth was downstairs so he probably opened the door-it couldn't be anyone dangerous…

"Leah?"

Correction. It could be dangerous.

My breathing stopped as I realized who was speaking to me. I hated this person, I wanted them to die …

I wanted her to miss me as much as I had missed her.

"Leah? I know you're awake. Move over."

I don't know why I obliged, but I did. Pushing all of my pillows and covers away, I moved.

Emily sighed and looked at me, pain and regret evident in her eyes. She reached out to take my hand, but I pulled it away quickly.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me." My voice was hoarse and feeble, not at all menacing. So why had she flinched?

"All right." She whispered, folding her hands in that Emily-like way.

"I've come here to apologize, Ley." Emily said softly, hanging her head. "I know how much I've hurt you and I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I retorted in an offended tone. "You don't have to be sorry! Sam can choose whoever the hell he wants to marry-it doesn't matter that he picked you.

"Stop that!" She sounded hopeless.

Why?

She was the one who got to have the man of my dreams. The man I loved.

"Stop trying to act like you're okay about this! You're _not_!" She stood up off the bed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. I had never seen this side of Emily before-it shocked me that she could be so bold.

"Ley," She began again. "This wedding is going to happen whether you like it or not."

I flinched at her harsh words. The fact was simple and I had known it from the beginning, but it hurt so much more to hear it being said out loud.

"I want closure before I'm married; I want us to be friends again so you can be my Maid of Honor."

"Like hell I will, you backstabber!" I screamed, standing up.

My voice cracked on the last word. It was difficult to say them, because Emily and I had been so close before. We had dreamed of this as kids-us getting married and having each other right there to support us.

_Another stupid fantasy._

Emily gasped softly and shook her head, reaching out to me once more. I didn't take her hand.

"Don't say things you can't take back, Ley." She whimpered.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want!" I was seeing red-absolute, raging red. My body was shaking and my skin felt hotter than usual.

_I could turn right now, _I thought. _I could take her down as a wolf._

Take her down? Had I just thought of killing Emily?

My anger faded quickly as a mask of horror appeared on my face. I would never, _ever_ kill my cousin. No matter how badly I missed Sam.

"Ley, are you okay?" Emily took a step closer to me, but I waved her off.

"Don't call me 'Ley'. Only my friends call me Ley."

Emily inhaled sharply, leaning away from me. I could tell she was hurting, but she would get over it. She got over hurting me real quick.

"We are done, Emily." I hissed menacingly. "Hear me? _Done. _I don't want to have anything to do with you or your bastard of a fiancé. You guys have ruined my life, so don't think for one second that we can ever be friends again. We will _never_ be the same again. So get out of my room, go back to Sam, and go be blissfully in love."

She clenched her fists and glared at me. "Sam is not a bastard. It wasn't his fault-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it wasn't his fault. It was _all_ his fault. The whole reason we're having this discussion is because of him! That God damn, heartless, cheating bas-"

The action was so quick I didn't even have time to block it. Emily raised her hand up and slapped me on the cheek. Hard.

Even though the slap didn't hurt at all-the werewolf inside me stronger than Emily-but I still staggered back like it had. It was just so unexpected and so…unlike her.

She looked at me with cold eyes before she spoke.

"I came here to apologize, and that is what I did. I truly am sorry for what I did to you, Leah." She grabbed my arm forcefully and snarled, "But if you _ever_ speak about _my_ Sam that way again, you will be sorry."

She dropped my arm and turned, reaching my door and opening it.

"Goodbye, Leah."

She walked out the door and slammed it hard, running down the stairs. I heard Seth trying to comfort her, but it sounded like it didn't work. The front door slammed almost immediately after.

I sighed and looked back at my bed, contemplating returning to my pathetic state for only a second.

But I couldn't.

Sighing, I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Leah, what the hell did you-"

I didn't have time to listen to Seth. I opened the front door and chased after her, panting and scraping my bare feet on the floor.

"Emily!" I screamed, seeing her down the street. She was running, too.

"Emily, stop!"

This only made her go faster. She stumbled once or twice, but still kept running.

_Goodbye, Leah._

My lower lip trembled as I finally remembered what Emily had last said to me.

She was going to marry Sam, forget about me and my feelings, and be happy. She wasn't going to let me stand in the way of her life anymore.

She was going to move on.

But how could I do the same? Leah had Sam and the rest of the pack. I had no one to help me-not even my own brother!

Getting over it by myself would not work-years of envy and bitterness had shown me that. I would need something different. A fresh start somewhere away from La Push and Sam and Emily.

Somewhere far away.

Not thinking twice, I turned into my wolf form and howled, alerting Seth to my change. He would miss me, but this is what I had to do to get better.

I turned on my heel and ran into the forest, ignoring the thoughts of the other wolves around me. No doubt they'd be angry, but I didn't care. This trip was going to change my life around. This journey would change me for the better.

Maybe I'd come back to La Push one day, but it wouldn't be anytime soon. I'd have to be a different person when I came back-I couldn't be Leah Clearwater. I would have to be Leah…the one who made it past the heartbreak.


End file.
